


Alex Fray

by Biishxp



Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biishxp/pseuds/Biishxp
Summary: The team works on a joint investigation with FBI agent Alex Fray.
Relationships: G Callen/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Alex Fray

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's the first time I write a ficc and English is not my first language. so I apologize for any mistakes.  
> 

Sam and Callen entered the interrogation room, they had gone to the only place where Sean Harrison's gps took them, Sean was a great SEAL according to his squadmates. They found him in a dump, with two shots in the chest.

When they arrived at the place, they only found two people there, both had tried to flee but only the woman was arrested.  
"Who are you? Obviously you aren't cops" was the first thing the woman said when Sam and Callen entered the interrogation room.  
"Ncis, who are you and what were you doing in that warehouse?" Sam replied. The woman gave a half smile and replied "Ncis? Really? Why would NCIS go to a warehouse in the middle of a village?"  
"Answer our questions, you are the one who is being interrogated," Callen said in a very cold tone.  
"Oh .. yes," the woman stared at Sam for a few seconds and then at Callen before answering "I am Alex Fray, fbi. And you are ruining all my work" Both were surprised, this was not what they expected.

Sam and Callen looked at each other and were about to leave the room when Alex spoke "Seriously? How stupid to be to lie to federal agents saying you're a federal agent? I'm telling the truth"  
"Even so, we must corroborate it" he said what caused Alex to turn her eyes and with that they both left.

Deeks and Kensi who were watching everything through the screen said Eric was checking to see if Alex was lying or not.

After a couple of minutes, the image of Eric and Nell appeared on the screen. Eric started "Hey guys, she's telling the truth, it's Alexis Fray, and she really looks like a good agent." Eric looked at Nell who just nodded and started talking. "Since she joined the fbi she only promoted, several reports say she's very agile, strong, skillful and intelligent, besides brave, there are hundreds of cases where she stands out, she even received medals but there is not much time to read each file.

"Thanks guys," Kensi replied and then turned to see Sam and Callen who were already on their way to the interrogation room.

Sam met Alex and took her handcuffs off her, she stood up, stretched out her arms and then looked at them "Well, now you know who I am and you probably ruined all my work. Can I go now?" She began to walk, but Callen stopped her. "Not so fast, first we need some answers" he said in a very dry tone.

"I'm sure you have incredible questions, but I don't know if I can answer them all" and that's when a little woman, Hetty, entered. "In fact, Miss Fray, I just spoke with your boss, and he agrees to make this a joint investigation, you provide us with information and we help you catch Gabriel Rollan".

Alex thought for a moment, she didn't need help, she could do the job herself, but she had a feeling; She wasn't sure why, but she accept.

Now everyone, except Hetty who was gone, was in the barn.  
"Hi, I'm kensi Blye," said the brunette woman in front of her, extending her hand, she took it and said "Alex fray." Then the man next to Kensi spoke "Hi, I'm Marty Deeks, everyone tells me Deeks" he said with a big smile on his face.

"Well, tell us everything," Callen told Alex. She nodded "Okay, I have been undercover for a few months now almost four, my goal is to enter Rollin's closed circle and then be able to catch it. Which is quite difficult because it never does anything, just gives ordones, so you have to catch it , if we catch him, we end up with his pawns. He smuggles weapons, drugs even stolen art pieces. Literally all kinds of things

"Oh, yes, I was with Marcus, he also wants to enter Rollin's near circle, the series and my competition. He asked me to meet there to talk, then I went, but you came and left before saying anything "There was a bit of anger in the way Alex said that, but everyone ignored it." Well, now you talk. "Kensi nodded." we found a dead SEAL, Sean Harrison, in a dump, with two shots in the chest. Eric checked his phone and found a frequently used address even on the day of his death ... "

"Well, I don't think I'm useful, I don't know Sean Harrison, I'm sorry."

"Sure? Maybe he used another name, just look at this picture" said Deeks, giving him his phone with the picture on the screen. Alex took Deeks' phone and saw the picture for a few minutes, trying to remember if he had ever seen it.

"Uh. Uh. If I've seen him, but only once and never talk to him, he was in a bar, where he usually goes to Rollin's group" when Alex's phone rang, and when he saw the screen she frowned sir and began to think of some excuse or something to say  
"You're not going to answer?" ask deeks in a tone that mocking.  
"It's Harrison, he should know that I was arrested, although I doubt he knows it was the feds ... even so ..." and the phone stopped ringing.

"Alright guys, I helped you, now I have to go see how I solve this" and she was about to leave when, again, Hetty appeared  
"Calm down Miss Fray, you will not return alone, someone else will go undercover with you"  
Alex was surprised and offended a little, she could do her job by herself although a little help could not hurt  
"Who?" Alex responded quickly  
"Mr. Callen" Hetty spoke with a super calm and controlled voice, but still firm.

Everyone was surprised at that, except Sam, because it was quite obvious that he had more experience in that, of course, Deeks was undercover a couple of times, but Callen was undercover much more.  
.-.-.-.-.-.

"How will we do this?" callen asked Alex from the wheel.  
"I don't know, I'm thinking about that."  
After a few minutes Alex spoke  
"I need some excuse or something like I did to get out of jail without them believing that I can stop them"  
"Can we say that I take you out, that I have contacts and get them to take you out, what do you think?" Alex think about that for a second "Well, that's fine, and if they ask who you are?"  
"We will say that I am just another drug dealer with many partners and people who should favor" Alex raised an eyebrow and then smiled "you are good at this

"First let me talk to them, I'll say Marcus called the police, or something like that so they won't let him into the circle."  
Callen stiffened "What if they kill him?"  
Alex gave him a half smile and said "they won't do it" Callen seemed more confused now "How do you know?" Alex gave him a look of sufficiency "He's with the fbi now; but for everyone here, he ran away because he was afraid he called the police"  
She said with an ironic tone, Callen don't know if ironic would be the right word

"You know, you could have informed us of that," Callen replied a little angry. "I am doing it ... now." Alex smiled at him and then kept walking and motioned for Callen to follow her.


End file.
